The Princess' Tribulation
by goldwalrus
Summary: Suppose that Zelda's alter-ego in Ocarina of Time was more than just a simple disguise? How would the Sheikah warrior deal with it, and his feelings toward Link? A mostly smutty scene between a male Sheik and Link.


"I used to think this forest was where I would live forever," Link's voice echoed through the lost woods alongside the sound of Epona's hooves plodding slowly through the grass.

Sheik had been lost in thought when the hero spoke up, perking his head from where he had been gazing behind them. Leaves from the canopy overhead fell and drifted about them, along with tiny motes of light that floated on the wind. All about the sounds of insects and other wild animals made themselves known, the forest's natural cacophony interrupted only by the sound of the two outsiders who now trod its ground.

He missed most of what he said. "What's that now?" The two had been lost for more than an hour now, the entrance to the Forest Temple better hidden than had been anticipated, and his attention was focused upon finding the correct route.

"The other children said that anyone who left the forest would die. That we would have to stay there forever. It didn't seem to bother any of them, but it never really sat well with me. I guess I know why now," the green capped boy said with a slight chuckle.

"And it didn't frighten you to leave despite that?"

He thought about it for less than a moment before shaking his head. "A little, but I guess I knew it would be alright."

It impressed him that Link could remain so calm, even jovial in the face of their current situation. Though the Master Sword had aged him seven years, there still remained something of a childlike innocence about the young hero. It was more than just naivete though, Sheik had watched him face down the fiercest of beasts and ganondorf's minions without flinching. His bravery was peerless, it was something to be envied. Swordplay and combat came as naturally to the boy as breathing, whereas training with Impa had been long and harsh. The Sheikah were good guardians, but cruel teachers.

During all those hardships, as he struggled to keep up with the demands of his teacher and watched the old kingdom fall to the rule of mad Gerudo king, his thoughts had always turned to the hero. For seven years he had waited for the day he would return to help reclaim Hyrule. Thoughts of the young Kokiri had occupied his mind each night when his body ached from fighting. No matter how much the sages assured him that he would come, there always remained a small hint of doubt at the back of his mind. Yet at long last he had come back, in the temple where time flows freely.

"Hey. Sheik, do you hear that?" Link said, his pointed ears twitching as Sheik closed his eyes and listened intently.

"Running water?" A small river must pass through nearby, just past the trees and fog to their side. "What of it?"

He urged Epona to stop before hopping down from her back. "Let's take a short rest there. Clear our heads. Besides, it's rare I get an opportunity to bathe without Navi around, it always feels a little awkward for me."

Sheik suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. He wondered how the hero would feel if he knew his real identity. The fairy who normally followed him had become quiet ever since the shadow warrior had begun traveling with them, and sometimes he had to wonder if the tiny fluttering creature could see through his disguise. If so though she had kept silent on the matter, and for the time being had flown off to try and find the route forward.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to rest a moment…" It didn't seem like there was much point in trying to suggest otherwise, as he had already tied the horse to a nearby tree.

As Link kissed Epona's head and ran a hand through her mane a silly, childish thought passed through Sheik's mind. 'Lucky girl,' he laughed silently to himself. Soon the two of them passed through the brush. Sure enough the river lay in wait, cutting through the forest ground, leaves and lily pads buoyed along the water's surface like little boats.

The sword-clad hero wasted no time in starting to undress, hanging his green cap on a branch as he kicked his boots off. Time had treated him well, his features handsome and strong for his age, wild blonde hair hanging free. And as he removed his tunic his figure became evident even through the undershirt and leggings he wore, muscle definition visible. He laid his sword and scabbard down by the water's edge and began to remove his shirt, peeling it up and over his chest.

He paused. "Hey, aren't you going to join me?" the hero questioned as the white shirt was tossed aside haphazardly.

"Well, I suppose so," Sheik answered, turning to face away from him to avoid staring and taking a deep breath.

The spell Impa had put on him several years ago to conceal his identity had been thorough, in more ways than anyone would suspect. The pale skin of the former princess Zelda had become a rich, light brown similar to that of the Gerudo people, and deep blue eyes turned a piercing red. But it had gone further than just skin or eye color, his very being had been transformed.

For the past several years he had lived her life not as Hyrule's princess, but as a young, unassuming Sheikah boy. Shoulders broadened, hips narrowed, chest turned smooth and flat. In every physical sense he was unmistakably male. It had been confusing and uncomfortable for a long time, but after seven years he had grown to accept his new self. He wondered if it would be just as uncomfortable when the time came to become Zelda once again, to turn back the clock. Did she even want to change back?

He began to undress in turn, setting his own clothes aside more neatly as he removed them one by one, first setting down the makeshift cap, before tugging off the cloth that concealed his face from the large open collar. Although male, his face was more androgynous than Link's, a softer and more delicate look to it in comparison with the hero's bold and handsome appearance. Despite the dark skin his facial structure was unmistakably Hylian, with sharp features and long, pointed ears, and especially that vibrant blonde hair that hung down to his shoulders, something Impa's magic hadn't been able to conceal. He wondered if Link would notice, though he doubted it seeing as the boy hadn't even grown up in Hyrule most of his life.

His figure had already been quite evident through the ninja suit the Sheikah wore, wiry and sleek. He was the taller of the two boys, his frame long and slender whereas Link's was short and stout. A glance over Sheik's shoulder caught sight of Link bending down to take off his leggings, his butt firm and taught on his boyish figure. His own dark rump was similar, yet slightly more pronounced and rounded. He quickly turned his head back away, not wanting to be noticed watching.

And of course as he slipped his pants down his shaft hung freely, pubic hair trimmed lightly. Thankfully it was still soft, though he could feel a stirring warmth between his legs in the presence of the other male. It was far from the first time he had felt arousal since his transformation, but it was the first time he had felt it at the sight of another boy. It was unavoidable, after all, he was the one that so many long, sleepless nights had been spent waiting for. And those thoughts of him had not always been innocent ones. As he remembered those youthful days, what a silly young girl he had been to imagine that the two of them could stop Ganondorf on their own.

Rather than risk looking back at him again before slipping into the water, he braced himself for the cold and shuddered while sinking down and into the cool stream, thankful to have his unmentionables hidden from sight. Of course, glancing backward now he saw Link stepping toward the water's edge, completely nude, hoping that his face wasn't as red as it felt. The swordsman's cock hung limply between his legs, showing no signs of arousal. His own hair down below was more unkempt, though as they were both still young, neither of them were especially bushy yet. The soft, plump thing bobbing against either of his thighs as he dipped down and came to rest on the opposite side of the water.

Sheik's hands idly played with one of his knives he had laid alongside the river, trying to calm his nerves. The space between them was rather small, and the clear water not as concealing as he hoped it might be. Occasionally he even felt one of Link's legs brush against his. Red eyes glanced at him as he cupped some water into his hands and let it pour over his head, the stream flattening his hair down against his skin and cascading across his physique, watching one tiny rivulet slide between his abs before slipping back down into the river. It certainly wasn't helping him to stave off arousal, shaft twitching beneath the water despite the cold.

"Any ideas on the temple location?" his voice brought him back to the real world, breaking off any fantasies the wandering mind might have been conjuring.

He thought for a moment, happy to put his mind to use for something else. An idea dawned on it rather quickly. "What about this stream?"

"Huh?"

"If the water is running downstream, it probably leads to Kakariko," he pointed in the direction of the flow. "Perhaps if we follow it further upward, it might bring us closer to the temple."

"Not a bad idea," he said with a smile. "And at least if it doesn't work out, we might be able to follow it and find our way out of the Lost Woods. Good thinking."

He placed a hand on Sheik's shoulder in praise, and as he felt the warmth of his skin, a slight smile formed on his dark, boyish features. His hand lingered there a moment, and he felt himself turning hot as images flooded his mind. How he wanted him to touch in other places, shaft stiffening below the water at the imagery in his mind. Suddenly, a sound from behind them drew both their attention, a rustling from behind the trees as if something was coming toward them. The duo quickly stood upright, Link drawing his blade and Shiek one of her daggers, ready for the coming attacker. As their supposed enemy burst from the brush though, it turned out the assailant was simply Epona, the mare having slipped from her reigns and plodded after the two of them.

"Couldn't resist getting a peek at us huh girl?" Link said jokingly as he returned the Master Sword to its sheath and set it aside, though when he glanced toward Sheik something else drew his attention. "The tension got your blood pumping?" he snickered, nodding downward.

Confused, but only for a second, he glanced down to see his length had grown rock hard, standing up firmly all on its own. Sheik quickly turned away and cupped his hands between his legs. Sudden embarrassment overtook any sense of arousal. The horse whinnied and trotted back toward the forest to wander off on her own, leaving the two on their own. Link hardly seemed concerned about that, comfortable with letting her roam freely if she wished.

"I'm sorry, maybe it would be best if we searched separately. I can try downstream first," he started to reach for her clothes to try and hurry away from the situation, but felt a strong hand grasp his slender arm firmly.

"No, don't!" Link's voice said as he relaxed his hold on the arm, though turned it to face him again, meeting eye to eye with the Sheikah 'boy.' "It's alright."

His face leaned in close to, and soon he felt their lips touch as the two kissed. Link loosed his grip, and instead his hands slid down to Sheik's hips, holding onto them while their lips met. For the first time in seven years it felt like he was done waiting for something to happen. Time practically froze around them, the dark-skinned boy pressed own fingers pressed his fingers against the other male's shoulders, digging in sharply and clutching at them as his head tilted to the side.

When the two pulled from the kiss he could feel himself panting deeply, arousal aching between his legs with want. Glancing down he could see that the hero, 'his' hero, had joined suit. His own cock was no less hard, close in size, perhaps just slightly bigger. And as the two of them held one another in their arms the heads would occasionally bump, making him let out slight, almost girlish gasps at the touch. At one point the two tips pressed against each other briefly, meeting in a warm kiss that wasn't unlike the one their lips had just shared.

Link seemed far more composed than he was about the sudden ordeal. Seems courage manifested itself even in the most unexpected of ways. By comparison Sheik's legs were weak, shaking in a way they hadn't since the first time he had trained for Sheikah combat under Impa. He remembered it well, he had thought he was going to die that day. And given how heavy he breathed now, he thought the same might be true here.

"You're beautiful Sheik," he said, running his fingers under his chin before his hand slid downward, brushing over the dark, trim chest.

One of his shaking hands met with the young hero's, holding onto it gently, which calmed him a bit, He watched as Link's head sank down, starting to kiss across his chest. His lips wrapped around one of the soft, ebony nipples and started to suckle at it gently, making the taller boy squirm at the attention. The little nub of flesh quickly perked up as the warm, wet tongue started to tease against it, flicking and swirling about. A hand raised to comb through the wet blonde hair as the male before him sank down further, soon on his knees, meeting eye to eye with the stiff Sheikah cock.

"Link, are you cert- ah!"

His voice was cut off as he felt that tongue smack against his glans, dragging over it slowly as it moved along one side of his malehood. It reached the base of his shaft, and Link's cheek met with one of his thighs, pushed against it as he wrapped those lips lightly around his sac and started to toy with it too, tugging just slightly on the smooth orbs, before letting his tongue roll slowly across and under the both of them. And finally his face moved around back in front of that cock, slowly wrapping those lips about it, holding on tightly to Sheik's legs as he pushed forward and slowly began to take more of it into his mouth.

Lust overcame fear, and both hands rested on Link's head as he pushed forward, making more of that malehood disappear quickly. Tiny, barely visible beads of pre-cum oozed out from the tip, dotting the hero of time's tongue as it slurped and lapped eagerly at the Sheikah's arousal. He felt his hips start to rock back and forth slowly, pushing some of that length in and out of the other boy's mouth as it worked diligently. Link's slight gagging at feeling it push forward revealed his inexperience at this task, but despite that he was no less eager to continue. Soon the boy had thoroughly slathered that length in saliva, leaving it dripping wet, some of the fresh spit drooling from out of his mouth and running down one of Sheik's legs.

Before long though he pulled away, leaving the other boy shivering slightly as his length now throbbed needily, pleasure pulled away from it so suddenly. "Do you want me to-?" he was cut off once more as Link pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

The Kokiri boy turned about to face away from him, bending down slightly so that he was soon leaning across the river's edge. He arched his backside out, pointing that toned, firm ass out in Sheik's direction. His cock and balls dangled between his legs, tip of his shaft just inches from the surface of the water, swaying from side to side like a pendulum. His meaning was obvious, and the other male stepped forward, placing his hands on that rump, spreading the cheeks apart slowly. There between them lay the hero's most private of places, the tightly coiled ring of flesh seeming to wink at him as it clenched up tightly in response to the cool forest air.

He placed a finger against it testingly, Link letting out a faint gasp as he started to move the digit around in circles against that hole. That was followed by a small grunt as he applied a little pressure to test just how tight it was. Predictably it offered no small amount of resistance, Link was still a virgin, at least in this regard. Sheik raised two fingers to his mouth and suckledd on them slowly, making sure to apply plenty of saliva to them, his own cock still dripping with the hero's spit. He wanted to make this as easy for both of them as possible, pressing the pair back against that hole to smear it with that liquid. His partner sighed and clutched at the grass beneath him in response, as he repeated the action a second and even third time, taking no chances.

It could be delayed no further though, and he began to lean over the other male, placing his hands against his own on the ground, and clasping their fingers together. "Let me know if it's too much," he whispered into one of his ears before kissing the tip of it, receiving a nod in response.

Things were a little clumsy as he climbed over and mounted the other boy, trying to align himself up properly. This would be a first for both of them after all, and Sheik's body pushed forward aimlessly a few times, the slickened shaft sliding against and between those cheeks, though coming nowhere close to its mark. He finally had to reach back and take hold of it at the base, aiming the tip carefully before it finally pushed itself up against Link's entrance. He felt that puckered hole clench up tightly in response, no doubt the other boy afraid at the prospect. But he proved his courage as he held onto the Sheikah's free hand more tightly, urging him to continue.

There was a low, strained grunt from the both of them as he pushed forward, his first, weak attempt unable to break the barrier though. He had to pull back, and give another, harder push. This time things went through, and the boy beneath him winced while a groan of pleasure escaped those lips. That ass slowly spread as more and more of his cock sank in, nice and slow, working forward inch by inch, no need for either of them to rush things along. Rather they both savored the moment, the one on top pressing a kiss into Link's neck as he felt his malehood grasped like a vice, making it pulse. He was surprised he hadn't cum already.

Soon it had disappeared entirely, the young hero beneath gritting his teeth as the mixture of pleasure and pain made him pant heavily, chest rising and falling with each laboured breath. A slender arm wrapped around his waist, carefully grasping onto the Kokiri's member and starting to stroke at it, Sheik eager to reward his lover for his bravery. He could feel its firmness in his hand, the skilled fingers of the shadow warrior dancing gracefully over the cock as though it were one of his knives, gliding with a featherlight touch from the base to the tip, and then back again. As he did so he began to grind, stirring slowly inside of the hero's tight ass, trying to gradually build into things.

Of course it was hard to hold himself back, and over time he found he gradually began to pick up speed, starting to pull back, tugging his shaft outward, just about halfway, before slowly pushing back in. This repeated, over and over, each time getting faster and faster, until before long he had worked himself into a series of steady, firm thrusts. His hips smacked against Link's rump as he humped at it eagerly, each time feeling that hole spread around his shaft again and moaning out in pleasure, while the boy beneath him struggled to hold back his own cries of pleasure and whines, no doubt sore from the steady increase in speed. His hand now held onto the hanging cock firmly, rapidly pumping it up and down to make sure he wasn't the only one receiving pleasure.

"Ah! I'm sorry Link, but your ass feels amazing," he cried out, any sense of modesty or shyness completely overwritten by his urges now. "I'm almost done," he leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of his head through his hair.

True to his word he wasn't able to hold on much longer, the unrivaled pressure on his cock making it pulse against the interior of that virgin backside. He gave several more firm, powerful thrusts of his hips, before burying himself in deep, and letting his climax peak. He pumped spurt after spurt of hot, fresh seed deep into the other boy's ass, emptying his load out into the tight confined while his hand continued to jerk his lover off eagerly. It was rewarded as he soon heard his hero's cries of pleasure echoing out through the forest, birds scattering as he gave off a mighty cry from the dual sensation, spilling his own thick cum out into the river, where it flowed downstream as the two of them collapsed against each other on the water's edge.

As he began to soften, Sheik carefully let his flaccid length slide free from the boy's backside, and the two curled against one another, kissing and holding each other close. He felt the swordsman's strong arms wrap around him as they both recovered, never wanting that moment to end, never wanting to be apart from him for so long again. They stared into one another's eyes, and he wondered if he should tell him. He couldn't keep it a secret forever after all. The thought was interrupted though as a giggle over both of them drew their attention.

Above Navi floated overhead, smiling down at the scene as they lay curled beside each other. "Lazy boys, having fun while you make me do the work!" she teased.

The two both yelped in surprise as Sheik tried to hide in Link's arms and conceal himself from the tiny winged creature, but there wasn't exactly any good way to conceal themselves. "Some privacy Navi!" Link suggested, but she shook her head in response.

"No way, besides, I came to tell you that I found the way to the temple while you were slacking off. Now clean up and let's get going," she added, shaking her head as she flew off into the trees. Revealing the truth to Link would have to wait for another time.


End file.
